hoepian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Riivar Aden Blu
Personality Riivar is an infamous celebrity loved by all in the country of Duskaria. She constantly puts on a show for others in and out of work to entertain them and make them happy. The only time she isn’t seeking out someone’s happy face is when she’s trying to see their embarrassed/flustered side instead. She can be quite intuitive when it comes to people, and often knows how to please them and even make them fall to their knees. A fun seeking free spirit, Riivar not only looks for parties, she IS the party! She loves to drag friends along in her fun spontaneous escapades around the neighborhood if given the opportunity. Unless business is involved she often avoids thinking about long-term consequences of her actions, but instead she constantly thinks about the fun here-and-now. Her adaptability and flexibility has very much helped her in her go-with-the-flow outlook on life. She loves to make new experiences and meet new people, and is especially drawn to unusual people. Riivar is unfailingly affectionate and generous with her friends, and for the most part she treats everyone with equal friendliness and general acceptance. In the rare case she is crossed by someone however, she is very likely to make a strong and stubborn judgment against the said person who crossed her and will continue to carry dislike for them from then on. Due to her spontaneity, her stage performances vary greatly, ranging from fire-dance shows, advanced-puppet shows, plays, to even music concerts. Her love of aesthetic beauty is frequently reflected in her shows. Despite them rarely being the same, one thing is guaranteed every time with her performances though; they are always audience pleasers and they always go with a bang. She has a bad habit of overindulging in food, alcohol, and sexual actions/relations if she doesn’t watch herself since she loves to immerse Background Born and initially raised in the castle on Crwona Island, her beginnings were far from a laid-back childhood at the start. Her father was an indifferent workaholic while her mother was the gentle laid back one who kept the balance in the parenting; Riivar played with her mother while her father kept to his business related to the kingdom. Due to an unknown illness, Riivar’s mother declined and eventually died tragically. With her mother gone, Riivar’s father became far stricter and controlling, constantly concerning about the Royal family’s image rather than his daughter’s feelings despite his need to have a constant eye on her. Seeking something to do other than behaving in the castle, she soon started turning to interact with the Duskarian Ambassador much to her father’s protests. The Ambassador entertained her by giving her ancient fire magic lessons for her budding fire magic abilities, and other times told her epic stories from times of old. To keep tabs on her during business, Riivar’s father dragged Riivar on a political trip that he had to take with the Duskarian Queen. During one of the breaks in the trip, Riivar wandered about a little town and encountered a sad little Shibi girl. With a little fire magic show, Riivar did her best to cheer up the girl. With the success of cheering up the girl, Riivar grew the beginnings of her first crush as well as discovering her passion to entertain others. From that day on with her she’d habitually rebel against her father and run away from the castle to play with and entertain the peasant children in the valley below, despite her father not wanting her to associate with peasants. At a certain point the kingdom fell into great distress from an unexpected Fallenbeast invasion from the north. The royal court, observing some of the rare ancient fire techniques that Riivar had learned from the Duskaraian Ambassador, felt that she should be dragged into the invasion as a weapon against it despite her father’s strong disapproval of such a ridiculous idea. Fearing that her daughter would be kidnapped to be used for such a purpose, in desperation he sent Riivar under the wing of the Duskarian Ambassador to hide her outside of her home kingdom. With the Ambassador’s lax nature as well as no longer being under the control of her father, Riivar began to work to further with her passion of entertaining crowds, and also began to pursue her love towards the shibi girl she had met before. While her pursuit in the entertainment field grew greater and greater, her pursuit for her love interest fell rock bottom. Heartbroke, Riivar seeked to fill the void elsewhere with other women as well as by burying herself in her work as an entertainer. In her maturity she became both a famous celebrity in Duskaria, and a well known skirt chaser. Powers and Abilities She has a humongous reserve of regenerable fire magic. Being that her fire magic is Phoenix fire, it won’t burn anyone or anything that she wishes to protect. Her draconic form is also capable of producing fire which she can either exhale or coat her body with. Like any Phoenix, the feathers in both of her forms are capable of producing fire. Although her natural fire colour is deep blue, she has learned to manipulate her fire to the point that it can change into many different hues if she so wishes, though it some cases it may take a little extra effort to do so. She has also learned the uncommon technique of shaping, personifying, and “puppeting” her fire, to the point that it can appear as person, creature, or anything else she wishes it to be, all of which it being made entirely out of fire magic. However it can take up a lot of magic and energy if it’s not a puppet she’s “invented” before. Fighting Style Like Riivar’s personality, her battle moves can be quite flashy, but also unpredictable and spontaneous. She loves to put on a big show while in battle and rarely does she allows her attacks to NOT be a pretty show. Her physical moves in battle are often dance-like and exaggerated. She especially loves to do dramatic fire slashes, spirals, and firework-like explosions. She also will use her fire-puppetting spells either as a massive attack or as an intimidation tactic. Although her base attacks are casted from the ground, her most powerful and dramatic attacks are casted either to the air or from the air. Despite the variety of tricks up her sleeve she is prone to standing her ground when in a fight. With her showy overdramatics in battle she often gives the view of being full of fatal openings. However she rarely shows an opening without an spontaneous trick or trap behind it if an opponent were to fall for said openings. Unlike the majority of draconic fighters, Riivar is quite apt at holding her magical attacks/defensives while changing between human and draconic forms, and will frequently change between forms to either reposition herself, fly for an aerial attack, or confuse her opponents. Trivia * Terra considers Riivar as her battle rival. Despite that being not quite what Riivar had in mind she rolls with the strange rival-rival friendship best she can. * After her rejection from her first love, Riivar got herself a custom tattoo to don on sher left shoulder of her back; a broken heart surrounded by forget-me-not flowers, with a set of wings emerging from the break in the heart. * In some of the major cities and towns she especially likes to visit, she has special room reservations in some of the residencies. Her personal rooms are filled with beautiful possessions she’s collected in her travels over the years. * As a kid her hair was entirely blonde, the platinum blonde and blue hair colouration came in slowly with her puberty Category:Main Renewing Age Characters